Need some Warmth?
by puffles 44
Summary: It was Christmas and the whole family's on Earth. Yuri tried to pull some moves on Wolfram, but fails. But one thing DID work... Though, he didn't plan it intentionally... Yuuram. One-shot. Read to understand!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I tried posting this as a challenge for LJ...but I accidentally pushed the enter button on the keyboard and posted it **without** the proper format... Now, I leave my name in LJ in shame... I don't know what I should do... I ask, but I got no response...yet. Now, I doubt if I should submit another one in LJ... I'm kind of traumatized... *shivers*

* * *

Need Some Warmth?

Wolfram looked from left to right. Everyone's here. They were all in the Shibuya household, celebrating Christmas... The people around him were chatting about things that happened and some news events. Shouma and Gwendal were talking about whatever Yuri has missed telling him... Conrad was talking with Shouri about Yuri growing up so fast... Lady Celli, Greta and Jenifer were getting to know each other... Murata and Yuri were talking about school work. He was an outcast... He sat quietly on the couch and waited if ever someone wanted to talk to him. He felt so lonely that he needed warmth... Not just the typical kind of physical warmth... What he needed was the kind of warmth love could give... Then, suddenly, Yuri sat beside him.

"Are you alright? You seem pretty gloomy today..." Yuri said with concern.

Well, well, the usually insensitive fiancé asked Wolfram if he was alright. The blonde nodded; he knew he was alright.

"Are you cold? After all, it is still winter here..." Yuri suggested as he wrapped his arm slowly around the unsuspecting blonde's face.

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked with his face flushed.

Yuri withdrew his arm. He knew the answer was no.

"I thought you could like someone to keep you warm... That's all." Yuri said meekly.

"That's sweet of you, Yuri... But, no, I don't need someone to make me feel warm. I'm a fire wielder need I remind you..." Wolfram smiled."Tell me, did you eat something to make you act like this?"

"I...uh...I...um...no...I didn't..." Yuri stuttered while his face slowly turned red.

Wolfram didn't know if it was alright, but he gave the double-black a cheek kiss. A smug smile settled on Wolfram's face once he saw the double-black's reaction. Yuri's face turned beet red and he began to utter senseless words. The blonde chuckled and gave Yuri an embrace.

"Thank you for making me feel like your real fiancé. I appreciate the thought..." After Wolfram said those words, he withdrew himself, making the double-black king guilty and in need of another Wolfram-meant-and-wanted-an-embrace hug.

Yuri felt uncertainty towards his actions... It made him think if he should've said the three words first before acting or if he did the right thing... He felt guilty because Wolfram might be thinking that he did that because of pity... He better fix things... Later, he'll do the fixing later...

"It is supper time, everyone!" Jenifer announced as she set a pot filled with her special curry.

Everyone came to the table and had their fill. The chatting went on... Only two people kept quiet...

"Is it alright if I made some changes on my part in our relationship?" Yuri whispered.

Wolfram was taken aback. Did he hear his wimp correctly? What did the wimp mean _with changes_? This bothered him greatly that he had to excuse himself after finishing a plate. After Wolfram left the table, Yuri slapped his face and looked at the all knowing sage. The sage just looked at him amused.

_"Strike one, Shibuya_..." The sage thought as he continued eating.

Yuri excused himself next. This was getting suspicious with the other occupants of the table. Two particular women are getting ideas... The double-black sat beside his fiancé.

"By changes, what I meant was that I want be the kind of person you would like to be with... I want to make you feel happy and feel that you're loved..."Yuri said as Wolfram kept on ignoring him. "I'm sorry for not showing or even telling you what I truly feel for you..."

Nope, that didn't work...

Murata looked at the couple sitting on the sofa and shook his head slightly.

"_Strike two, Shibuya...One more to go and you're out"_ Murata thought before taking another spoonful and shoving that spoonful in his mouth.

The comfort room was first occupied by Wolfram, then Yuri, then Greta and the other participants of the house. The blonde dressed up in his rarely seen cerulean night gown. The only differences that this night gown have is one, it's cerulean, two, it has spaghetti straps, and three, the spaghetti straps are ribbons that you have to tie to make it cling onto you, or else, it'll fall off. Yes, it has frills on the sides and ribbons attached to it. He wasn't as irritated with this kind of outfit as the first time he wore them the first time... He was about to consider sleeping on the sofa, when a hand stopped him. It was needless to say, it was Yuri's. The double-black dragged his fiancé to his- I mean _their_ room.

"And I thought you were the one who wants 'personal space'..." Wolfram thought aloud and gave the other a glare.

Yuri didn't respond. He was confused with everything that was going on... Before it was him with the unsure feelings with the blonde, now it was the other was around. Just earlier, the blonde gave him a kiss on the cheek, and now, he wants to have some space. What was happening?!

In Yuri's room, Wolfram occupied the left and Yuri occupied the right. A blanket was placed on top of them, and the two faced opposite their partners. They both have thoughts that kept them up all night. Wolfram's was about if Yuri was faking these new emotions towards him or if they were real and if he should just avoid Yuri until he gets the paper work he made Gwendal with about breaking the accidental engagement between the king and himself. Yuri's is about how to tell the blonde what he felt without making the other think it was all about pity... Well, that one's hard to do... Yuri's window was open and the chilly winter air came through the open window. The blonde shivered and went deep into the covers. The blanket Yuri has in his room aren't as thick as the ones into the castle when it comes to this kind of weather... Wolfram wished he remembered to get one and _not _get this the thin night gown he was wearing... He made a mental note about that, if ever he'll be able to visit Earth again _before_ the paper work needed to break the stupid and very much accidental engagement are tangible to be signed...

On the other side of the bed, Yuri felt the shivers his fiancé was emitting. He sighed and uncovered himself from his part of the blanket. Wolfram stopped his thoughts of how cold the weather was and looked at what his fiancé was doing. Yuri folded the blanket and put it on top of the blonde, making Wolfram have twice the amount of warmth he had. In addition to that, he found himself being tucked into bed by the same person who gave him the blanket and found arms wrapped around is torso. Wolfram flushed.

_"What is the wimp doing?! He'll freeze to death!" _The blonde thought angrily.

He was about to scold the other when he heard Yuri's voice.

"I hope that's enough to keep you warm... I'm sorry that this is all I can give you..." Yuri's voice sounded sad in Wolfram's ears.

Yuri felt the cold air affect his body, but he could careless... At least, he was able to give even just a little warmth to the blonde boy beside him. He knew that his skin could handle temperatures like this, unlike Wolfram.

"Yuri, you should have the blanket. I can't let our king have a cold because of me..." Wolfram tried to sound firm, but he was affected by the selfless actions his fiancé did.

"I could handle these kinds of temperatures... You should have it... If I can't make you feel warm in the inside, then I should at least keep you warm physically..." Yuri said, defeated.

The statement made Wolfram feel worse. He can't think of a response. The next thing he knew was that Yuri was already asleep. There was no way he can argue about who is going to get the blanket now... He closed his eyes and made a mental note to tell Yuri how much he appreciated and loved him. Oh, not to mention, tell Gwendal to cancel making those documents and/or rip them up and burn them to cinders... After satisfying himself with the mental notes he had created, he too drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later, the great sage of double-black peeked in to see how the couple was doing.

"Well, well, I guess you still have a chance to make it to homerun..." He said before closing the door...

**~The End~**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this advanced Christmas fic! And for Natsumi (NatsumiMichiko), I'm reminding you... One last chance... *glares in her direction* and my friend is glaring at you wherever you go....


End file.
